hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Portuguese Republic - Portugal
I personallily love this personality version of Portugal,though, I have this one error. Fernando is more of the Spanish version of the name, while Fernandes is more of the Portugese Spelling. Though I won't deine that Fernando can be used in the Portugese Language also, its mostly classifed as a Spanish Name. Its just a suggestion ;7;// But other than that, I love the research you did with him, and by what I can tell, its all correct! ;7; //loves// Amazing job! //lovesforever// RennTorakwolf (talk) 04:43, August 26, 2013 (UTC) --- I like this character! :D The original drawing is also very detailed-as is the information on him as well. The only thing bothering me is the age you stated, that he is the oldest country- isn't that supposed to be China in the Hetalia world? I would advize you explain this just to save from further confusion. :) Great job overall! ~ <3 Fall3nD011 (talk) 19:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) --- Hello, Please Credit Himaruya Hidekaz for the'' official'' concept art design, since as the comment above me, might confuse people. . . . .because that isn't your art, its a offical concept art off of Himaruya's blog. --- Hey all~ I'm glad you like it! It's just I saw a fan-made character and I didnt agreed with the description at all so I decided to make a description of my own character. First: I did not take credit for the image or if I did it was by acciden- I was having trouble in choosing on how to classify the pic's right's since I didnt knew what to choose QnQ but I know this is one of the sketches Himaruya did on Portugal and it's my favourite one too. Second. I should've been more specific XD when I said he was the oldest country I meant of Europe of course. Never of the world XD China is a hipster on that *shall correct that then so no confusions* Third. Yes many people associate the name Fernando as a spanish name BUT- I did my research too ;) The name Fernando comes from the roman name Ferdinando. Both Portugal and Spain have equal influence from the roman empire so that means both countries have this name on their roots. I add now that in roman times Portugal was more priviledged then Spain in one thing- Lisbon wasnt considered a conquered terriotry, Lisbon recieved something that as far as I know no one other roman territory outside Italy ever recieved wich was the roman identity. Lisbon wasnt a territory only Lisbon was considered a roman city and those who lived in it were called roman citizens a huge, rare priviledge at that time. (apologizes for awful spelling = 7 = ) So yeah I'm pretty sure there were alot of Ferdinandos in roman times in Lisbon and the name eventually evolved to it's direct alteration of Fernando Also I learned something curious. Fernandes and other names finishing in es arent actually the original names. Fernandes means son of Fernando Rodrigues for example son of Rodrigo but eventually this names evolved and started being used as other forms of names and not just a continuation of the name. Another thing- I'm also portuguese and António and Fernando have to be the two most classic names I hear everywhere. It's almost a stereotype name too so that's why I chose it ouo Hope I cleared that for ya Also- as everyone already notice I'm not very good at engrish even worse at grammar and spelling so any mistakes please correct me XD I know I made alot on the description of Portugal haha Thank you all! Fernando Aguiar (talk) 15:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ----- Ah I see o7o Very interesting, I never new that! vuv I have to agree. I have many family members that is named Fernado vuv'' Your english is very good! Don't worry about that o7o RennTorakwolf (talk) 21:17, September 4, 2013 (UTC)